bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Macubass
was a jet-like Mechanical Bakugan that was owned by Mylene Farrow, as a replacement of her thrown away Elico. It was created by Professor Clay. Information Description Macubass was a Mechanical Bakugan that transforms into a manta ray-shaped jet. It shoots lasers and missiles from its two arms. Its strongest abilitiy is ABSIDS. It also has an improved version of it called ABSIDS TR 2. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Macubass first appeared in episode 29, it was used to battle Knight Percival. It nearly overpowered him, but when Sirenoid joined the brawl it was defeated and put to shame. In episode 34, it appeared again along with Aluze. They battled Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra. Despite Aluze being knocked out and it was a two on one for him, it easily defeated Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra and took the Subterra Energy. In episode 40, it battles Master Ingram and Ancient Nemus along with Boriates. They won due to the Vexos cheating using the Trap Field that gave them more power. In episode 48, it battles Magma Wilda once again due to Mylene and Shadow Prove battling Spectra and Mira in Bakugan Interspace. It overpowered Magma Wilda at first, but was defeated, burned up and crushed by the ability Hyper Earth Ball. Ability Cards: * Hunter Whip: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Radiant Claw: Adds 200 Gs to Macubass. * Battle Composition: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Mowser Barracuda: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Moby Cannon ''(Moby Killer/Moby Finale): Adds 400 Gs to Macubass. * '''ABSIDS: '''Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Macubass. * '''Marina Cavitation': Prevents the opponent from opening their Gate Card. * Depth Dive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Stingray Shield: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. * Saber Barracuda: Adds 300 Gs to Macubass. * Indignation: Nullifies the opponents ability and then prevents them from activating anymore abilities. * Blue Morbus: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Tsunami Hydrair: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * ABSIDS TR 2: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Macubass. Game *Macubass may be released in Japan Trivia * The design of Macubass's Bakugan form is very similar to Qubeley, a mobile suit in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. * Even its ABSIDS attack is similar to the Funnel attack of the Qubeley. * Macubass also resembes a jet, namely the G-mode of Macross' Valkrye trasnformable fighter jet. * ABSIDS stands for A'utomatic '''B'rain 'S'can 'I'mage 'D'irection 'S'ystem. * Macubass' Computer Animation seems more realistic than that of the other Bakugan. * Macubass is an anime exclusive Bakugan but it may be released in japan. Gallery Anime File:Macubass-close.jpg|Macubass in ball form (closed) File:Macubass.jpg|Macubass in ball form (open) mqbs.jpg|Macubass in Bakugan form File:Macubass-back.jpg|Macubass using ability '''Battle Composition File:Macubass01.jpg|Macubass using ability Saber Barracuda File:Macubass1.jpg|Macubass using ability Moby Cannon File:Macubass03.jpg|Macubass using ability Stingray Shield File:Macubass_midnight_percival.jpg|Macubass using ability Hunter Whip on Midnight Percival File:Macubass_midnight_percival00.jpg|Macubass using ability Radiant Claw on Midnight Percival mlabsds.jpg|Macubass launching ABSIDS mpababsds.jpg|Midnight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS mltr2.jpg|Macubass launching ABSIDS TR 2 atr2la.jpg|'ABSIDS TR 2' preparing to declare an attack atr2a.jpg|'ABSIDS TR 2' declaring an attack Depth Dive.png|Macubass using ability Depth Dive Mylene & Macubass.png|Mylene and Macubass in the anime Mylene and Macubass.png|Mylene and Macubass Saber Barracuda.png|Macubass using ability Saber Barracuda Stingray Shield.png|Macubass using ability Stingray Shield File:GauntletScan-Macubass.JPG|Macubass scanned by Gauntlet File:myleneandmacubass.jpg|Macubass and Mylene on intermission screen Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan